dominion_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixie Bridges
Mixie watched the Vorta in front of her. He was manipulative, she knew that immediately, and he didn’t try to hide it all that much. Licking her lips, she dropped her blue ones from his violet eyes and to the surface of the table. “We shall see if I come to like you, Keevan of the Dominion.” The blonde replied and looked back at his face before shrugging. ~The Restaurant Daja __FORCETOC__ Personality Mixie is somewhat reserved. She used to be very outgoing and very much into being outdoors. She used to love camping as well as bike rides and hikes into the woods. After the death of her family, though, she had a drastic shift in personality. She became much more reserved and quiet after her family’s death and was under psychiatric guidance for a few years. Mixie still has nightmares from it all. Relationships Jacob Voight Mixie met Jacob while attending a function of her father’s. Like Jacob, she was awkward attending and the two were drawn together. Immediately they began a relationship and, after two years, finally decided that they couldn’t wait anymore and got married. When Jacob died, they were working on having their first child. Sadly, they weren’t able to conceive. Family Mixie’s parents were Laura and Ivan Bridges. She had a sibling as well named Kendra. All three died in 2369 in the same accident that also took Jacob. While not family, Mixie does share a close relationship with Jean-Luc Picard due to his association with her father prior to his death. Through him, she is vaguely familiar with his crew. History Born in San Francisco in 2343, Mixie grew up happily with her parents in North America. Her father was an up and rising officer in Starfleet and was very proud of his family. Because he was stationed on Earth, Mixie’s father was frequently around and, much to her mother’s occasional chargin, raised a tom boy. Many small scars that she has can be attributed to years of fishing, climbing, camping and even sometimes hunting. In 2362 Laura and Ivan accepted a late arrival to the family, Mixie’s younger sister Kendra. While at first jealous, Mixie’s attention was soon diverted to a young survivalist instructor at Starfleet, Jacob Voight. They met in 2363 and it was nearly love at first sight. After that point they were a constant and would be together as much as possible. 2365 brought the wedding of Jacob and Mixie. In 2369, Mixie’s family died in a forest fire while they were camping. The Federation sensors didn’t pick it up in time and, before the family could escape, they died from burning to death and smoke inhalation. Because Mixie hadn’t yet arrived for the camping trip, she survived the death of the family, though was emotionally damaged from it. Daja Daja is a restaurant located in San Francisco on Earth. Mixie owns it and opened it in 2372. Serving a variety of food, her restaurant specializes in Andorian and Vulcan dishes specifically. Stats *Played By Lilly *Original Character *The actress is Julie Benz Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Lilly's Category:Taken Characters Category:Female Character Category:Human Category:Civilian